Summer
Summer is a minor character that took Clare Edwards into her house when Clare needed a place to stay after having trouble with her family. She was arrested with her boyfriend Cash for illegally growing marijuana in her home. It was revealed that she and Cash take in teenage runaways to recruit them into helping with the marijuana. She was portrayed by Meghan Heffern. Character History Season 11 In Not Ready To Make Nice (1),' '''Clare sees a book stand and picks up a vampire fiction novel. Summer than appears and talks to her about books. Clare explains that she used to read books like Summer's and needs the escape. Summer asked Clare, "Why the escape?" Clare then explains her family issues, saying everyone is happy except her. Summer than says that she took Bree in after a bad home situation and implies that she would let Clare live with them if things ever got worse. Clare later took her up on her offer of living with her and her boyfriend. Clare walks downstairs in the morning to see Summer and several other teenagers sitting at the table eating breakfast. She says that they eat together every breakfast and dinner because it creates a positive energy to use for the rest of the day. She then told Clare that they don't allow phones in the house because it was a leash to their old life. In 'Not Ready To Make Nice (2)', Summer gives Clare a ride to Degrassi Community School the next day. She tells Clare that not telling her mother about her whereabouts is simply keeping up a charade. Clare says her maybe she has to try harder to fit in at home and Summer tells her she will feel so sad if Clare decides to go back to her mom, saying it's bad to keep the negative energy around her. Later, she puts Clare on the spot at the dinner table, getting her to share a personal story about her parents' divorce. When Cash announces that it is time to work, she gets up along with everyone else, and shows Clare their warehouse of illegal marijuana. Summer tells Clare that the marijuana puts food on the table and pays for the house's rent. She asks Clare if she'll stay, as it is her home now, and she is happy when Clare agrees to stay. Later, she is hurriedly moving the marijuana, telling Clare that they are moving locations that night. She tells Clare to leave the house and they that will meet up later. She tells Cash that the police have been circling the neighborhood, and when they break into the house, she tries to run away but is stopped by an officer. She and Cash are arrested for selling marijuana. Trivia *Summer owns fish as pets. *She and her boyfriend help teenagers who are in bad situations by letting them stay in their house. *She and her boyfriend Cash grow weed to help pay rent and help troubled teens. *Summer and Cash were the fifth and most recent couple to smoke marijuana together. *She owns a book cart. Quotes *"Vampire fiction, huh?" (to Clare; ''first line) *"Home is where ever the people who love you are." (to Clare) Category:Degrassi Category:Degrassi Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Minor Character Category:Season 11 Category:Degrassi Adults